1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment method and a substrate treatment apparatus for treating a substrate. Examples of the substrate to be treated include semiconductor wafers, substrates for liquid crystal display devices, substrates for plasma display devices, substrates for FED (Field Emission Display) devices, substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, substrates for photo masks, ceramic substrates and substrates for solar cells.
2. Description of Related Art
In production processes for semiconductor devices, liquid crystal display devices and the like, a substrate treatment apparatus of a single substrate treatment type adapted to treat a single substrate at a time is often used for treating a front surface of a substrate with a treatment liquid. The substrate treatment apparatus of the single substrate treatment type includes a spin chuck which horizontally holds and rotates the substrate, and a nozzle which spouts the treatment liquid toward a center portion of the front surface of the substrate rotated by the spin chuck (see US2010/101497A1 and US2010/075504A1).
More specifically, a chemical liquid is supplied to the substrate, whereby the front surface of the substrate is treated with the chemical liquid. Then, chemical liquid adhering to the substrate is rinsed away from the substrate by supplying deionized water to the substrate. After the chemical liquid is rinsed away, IPA (isopropyl alcohol) having a lower boiling point than water is supplied to the front surface of the substrate, whereby deionized water adhering to the substrate is replaced with IPA. Thereafter, the substrate is rotated at a high speed, whereby IPA adhering to the substrate is removed from the substrate to dry the substrate.
In this method, however, a pattern formed on the front surface of the substrate is liable to collapse during the drying of the substrate. A conventionally known method for preventing the collapse of the pattern is to hydrophobize the front surface of the substrate prior to the drying of the substrate. In US2010/075504A1, for example, a silane coupling agent solution (liquid silane coupling agent, hereinafter referred to as “silylation agent”) is supplied to the substrate to form a hydrophobic protection film on the front surface of the substrate, thereby hydrophobizing the front surface of the substrate.